fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Wedding Crashers
''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers ''is the fourteenth installment in the Mario Party ''series and the first installment for the Nintendo Mercury. The game was developed by Bluth and Welle , the second in the series to not be developed by Hudson or Nd Cube. Lakitu serves as the main host of the game. Story One day at Princess Peach's Castle, Yoshi and Birdo are getting married. Mario and Peach , Luigi and Daisy , and Toad and Toadette walk down the aisle in black suits and white dresses while Toadsworth stands at the pulpit. Wario and Waluigi are present as well, being invited by Peach; although they show signs of extreme boredom, as seen when Wario was picking his nose and Waluigi was twirling his moustache. They also show much dislike at the fact that Mario and Luigi were in the bridal party but they weren't. The sanctuary is filled with Toads , Yoshis , and Birdos and even Lakitu stops by to pay his respects for the newly wedded couple and wish them well. As Toadsworth continues with the vows, the large door leading to the sanctuary is smashed through by the one and only Bowser , accompanied by a few Goombas , Koopa Troopas , and Shy Guys . He expresses much displeasure about not being invited and goes on to say that he had not come to steal Peach, but for a different reason. Bowser begins to tell them that the wedding rings that Yoshi and Birdo have are powerful weapons that could be used to take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth tells Bowser that he'll never get the rings, only to be subdued by Goombas and Koopas, who snatch it and run. Mario and his friends chase after Bowser but it's too late; he's already taken off in his Koopa Clown Car. Mario and the gang attempt to get back the ring and Lakitu offers to help in any way he can. Daisy is concerned with all the hard work she and Peach put in to make the wedding happen but Toadsworth promises that they'll continue once they return. Mario and his friends head toward Green Green Forest, the first game board, and the game immediately begins. Gameplay The gameplay in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers ''follows the style of the console games that preceded it. Up to four players take turns rolling Dice Blocks that shows numbers 1 to 10, which decide how far the player can advance across board game styled stages. The goal is to acquire the most Stars through conditions decided on each board. After all the players have taken their turns, a minigame is played. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Toadette *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Other Characters *Toads *Yoshis *Birdos *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Shy Guys *Piantas *Nokis *Cheep Cheeps *Bob-ombs *Boos *Moo Moos *Mr. Blizzards *Penguins *Freezies *Monty Moles *Wiggler Stages '''Green Green Forest - '''Green Green Forest' is the first stage in the game, and thus it is the most simple stage. It is designed after Toad Town from ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''and features Toad Houses, markets, and other village themed enterprises. '''Dino Dino Jungle - '''Dino Dino Jungle is the second stage in the game. Players advance through the perilous jungle, avoiding the danger that lurks in the bushes nearby. Dino Dino Jungle, as the name suggests, is heavily populated by Yoshis as well as Birdos and Spear Guys. '''Ice Ice Mountain - '''Ice Ice Mountain is the third stage in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers. ''Players make their way up a mountain frantic in search for the Star. The stage features Freezies, Mr. Blizzards, and Penguins, who assist you throughout the course. '''Dry Dry Desert - '''Dry Dry Desert is the fourth stage in the game. Players navigate their way through a desert in search of the Mummipokey's Stars. Players start off with five Stars and battle each other through various ways. Once they have collected enough Stars, they must venture into the Mummipokey's tomb and return them to him or suffer his curse. 'Spooky Spooky Woods - '''Spooky Spooky Woods is the fifth stage in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers. ''Unlike other ''Mario Party ''games that feature ghost house-themed boards, this board entirely takes place in the woods, hence the name. Players must always keep an open eye. Boos may be shy and timid, but they won't be afraid to steal your Stars! ''Shroom 'Shroom City - ''Shroom 'Shroom City is the sixth stage preceding Bowser Factory. 'Shroom 'Shroom City features a magnificent display of city-life in the Mushroom Kingdom. Players can hop into a taxi cab or catch a train to get to other places. Despite its eye-catching billboards and breathtaking skyscrapers, 'Shroom 'Shroom City is also a city of large scale crimes. Rumor has it you can pay Bandits to steal Stars from other players! Who knows what else you can do? '''Bowser Factory - '''Bowser Factory is the final stage in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers. ''Filled with Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, and Bullet Blasters, players must watch their step as they progress through the factory. Minigames 4 Player minigames *Tomb Raider *Maids A Milking *Whack-a-Monty-Mole *Baboom! *Runaway Train *All Fall Down *Chain Chomp Chase *Bon Apetite *Yoshi Eggs and Bacon *Drastic Park *I Spy *Cooking With Grandma *Boos at the Door? *Say Yes to the Dress *Happy Birthday! *Most Wanted *Eight Armed Freak *One Sheep, Two Sheep *Down We Go *Pizza Pie *Jump the Sushi *Curiosoty Killed the Cat Goomba *Snap, Crackle, Hop *Up, Up and Away *An Apple A Day *Top Chef *Tick Tock Clock *Are You My Mother? *Avalanche! *Lab Rats 1-vs.-3 minigames *Wheel of Misfortune *Rolling Stones *Cloudy wth a Chance of Bullet Bills 2-vs.-2 minigames *Graveyard Shift *Prison Break *Copy and Trace *Butter My Toast *Three Little Birds Duel minigames *Fork in the Road *Light the Way Bowser Jr. minigames Boswer Jr. plays a large role in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers, and can be considered the main antagonist. Busy in the factory attempting to unleash the rings' power, Bowser summons Bowser Jr. to stop the group as they progress through the various stages. Landing on a Bowser Jr. space can cause a Bowser Jr. minigame to occur. *Tower of Lava *Dungeons and Dragons *Grin It and Bar It Spaces Whenever a player lands on a space, something is going to happen. Each space has its own effect, but like in previous Mario Party ''games, every space is color coded. The color of the space will tell what kind of event that will occur. *'Blue Space - 'The most common space, the Blue Space gives three coins to the player that lands on it. *'Red Space - '''A fairly common space, the Red Space takes three coins from the player who lands on it. *? Space - 'This space causes certain events to happen that may benefit or harm the player(s) *'Duel Space - 'Landing on this space pins two players, the one who landed on it and they player of his choice, against each other in a duel minigame. The winner gets the lion's share of either Stars or coins from the other player. *'Dare Space - 'If a player lands on this space, he is faced with the prospect of taking the dare given to them or chickening out. Taking the dare would mean wagering over a few coins; if the player wins the dare, which usually is a minigame, they win back the coins they wagered doubled. If the player loses, they lose the coins they wagered. Dare minigames are particularly difficult. *'Bowser Jr. Space - 'Any player that lands on this space causes Bowser Jr. to appear and harm the player(s) by taking Stars or coins or triggers a Bowser Jr. minigame to be played Items *'Double Dice Set - 'Allows player to roll two Dice Blocks *'Triple Dice Set - 'Same as the Double Dice, the Triple Dice allows the player to roll three Dice Blocks *'Halfway Dice Block - 'Allows player to roll Dice Block with numbers 1 through 5 '''Mushrooms ' 'Mushrooms '''are items found in this Mario Party game. Mushrooms can be purchased from a Mushroom Shop or obtained from Mushroom Spaces when a player passes one. Some mushrooms, such as the Rock Mushroom are used to steal coins from other players, in contrast to the Mini Mushroom, which is used to access hidden passageways and other locations. *'Rock Mushroom - 'When used, the player is transformed into a large boulder and can knock over other players that stand in his way, causing them to lose 10 coins *'Boo Mushroom - 'A rare item frequently found in Spooky Spooky Woods. This mushroom is used to bypass Boos and access hidden passageways and other locations, much like the Mini Mushroom *'Mega Mushroom - 'When used, the player grows to a massive size, allowing them to crush other players, causing them to lose 10 coins *'Poison Mushroom - 'The player who uses this mushroom gets infected by the poison and must pass the poison onto someone else to get rid of it. Anytime they move a space, they lose a coin. Items such as the Mini Mushroom, Cloud Flower, and 1-Up Mushroom can help delflect the effect of a Poison Mushroom. *'Mini Mushroom - 'When used, the user shrinks to a diminutive size and is able to access hidden passageways and other secret locations, even shortcuts to the Star! But let he who uses this item be warned. If you get squished by another player, you could lose about 20 coins or even a Star! *'1-Up Mushroom - 'This item is useless unless you're infected by the Poison Mushroom. 1-Up Mushrooms are used to cure the effects of a Poison Mushroom '''Flowers ' 'Flowers '''are items found in ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers. ''Much like the mushrooms, they can be purchased at Mushroom Shops or picked up at Flower Spaces. *'Fire Flower - 'The player who uses this flower breathes fiery flames that engulf and affect other players. Passing by them will cause them to lose 5 coins. *'Ice Flower - 'Using this flower will turn everything to ice, even the spaces. Ice Flowers are used to protect players from the poison of a Poison Mushroom. If a player has poison, the Ice Flower will freeze them before the poison can be transfered to the other player. *'Cloud Flower - '''Players who use this flower will constantly have their "head in the clouds." This is used to keep players from getting infected by the Poison Mushroom, forming cloud platforms when the player moves after hitting a Dice Block. Beta elements In ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers, ''Green Green Forest was originally going to be called Toad Village, Dino Dino Jungle was going to be called Yoshi Jungle, Ice Ice Mountain was going to be called Freezie Peak, Dry Dry Desert was going to be called Pokey Desert, and 'Shroom 'Shroom City was going to be called Mushroom City. In addition, during early developement of the game Welle was going to make ''Mario Party ''a 3D platformer game called ''Super Mario ''but scrapped the idea, believing it to be a failure because Nintendo didn't like it. Bluth picked the game back up and with the assistance of staff members from Welle, were able to create ''Mario Party: Wedding Crashers. '' Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games